


In Your Blood

by helena_writes



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: 14 year old wattpad me is quaking, 3x01, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Season 3, Werewolf Biology, my high school biology teacher would be so proud of what I've retained, who insists on writing fanfic for a show that ended nearly ten years ago? this girl, who writes werewolf AUs in 2019? this girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_writes/pseuds/helena_writes
Summary: SPOILERS: Up to 3x01 (mild)After reading the fic 'In the Shadows' (linked) (which wasn't the best idea because I spoiled some of 24 for myself, but nonetheless), I wanted to have a crack at writing animal transformations.An altered reality of the first episode of season 3, where instead of heroin withdrawals, Jack has to battle with controlling his biological transformations.
Relationships: Jack Bauer/Kate Warner
Kudos: 8





	1. Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618228) by [Mack_the_Spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack_the_Spoon/pseuds/Mack_the_Spoon), [Namarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namarie/pseuds/Namarie). 



Jack and Chase sped towards the warehouse. They had located the six terrorists, but unfortunately their plans weren't known. The group had stolen large quantities of feral and rabid wolf DNA from a group of cynologists, having also taken twelve civilians and three doctors as hostage. The only rational theory CTU had developed was that the hostages would be test runs for creating human-wolf hybrids. Channing, the leader, had agreed to negotiate hostages, provided only one agent came to discuss this. CTU was suspicious that nothing was being asked for in return, so an arsenal of other agents established themselves about half a mile from the warehouse. 

Despite Chase's insistence, Jack dismissed the younger agent's eagerness to help and walked towards the barricaded, wooden doors, the agreed meeting place. The weather that day was particularly warm, as the stench of dogs and carcass wafted through the air. Jack couldn't hear much, he hoped the hostages were still alive, and that Channing hadn't decided to make a run for it. Jack surveyed the front of the property, he noticed a broken window, fairly low above the ground, that he could potentially use as an entry point. After five minutes of waiting, the agent decided to make his move.

"Chase, I'm going in." He stated into the radio.

"Are you sure?" Chase replied in alarm.

"I can't hear anything from inside, it'll be fine." Jack assured his partner.

Kicking the shards of glass away, and holstering his pistol, Jack ducked to enter the room. Slivers of daylight created some visibility, in what looked like a very empty room.

"Channing..." Jack called out. "You said you'd be willing to negotiate if I came without back-up, so hurry up. A deal's a deal." Jack moved his flashlight around to determine where the man might appear from. No response, damn it, Jack thought. After inspecting thoroughly, Jack could see a small hole in the ground. Moving forward, he noticed a set of stairs extending into a seemingly endless abyss.

"Chase, I might have to go dark for a while, I think they're in some kind of man-made bunker, I might lose reception." Jack decided.

"Roger that, good luck." Chase replied, concerned.

Walking down the stairs for what seemed like eternity, Jack replaced his flashlight when he noticed the walls were lined with torches. Carefully pacing through the hall, the sound of growling and yelling became increasingly evident. The air was dense and musky, as Jack followed the noises. He halted when the putrid stench of blood and death filled the air. A small prison chamber had been roughly carved into the hallway. Jack attempted to count fifteen mauled and dismembered corpses, feeling incredibly uneasy about what lied at the end of the hall.

What Jack hadn't seen was the camouflaged sleeping wolf next to the pile of bodies. Silently shifting back into human form, he stalked the warily walking Jack before clobbering the back of his head with a wooden plank.

...

Jack blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling a lump at the back of his skull, and numbness in his chained limbs.

"Good, you're awake." A man's voice filled the room. It reeked of dog piss.

"Channing? What the Hell are you doing?" Jack said wearily, as the smug blonde stepped towards him..

"Well Jack, it's quite simple. Genetically engineering human-wolf soldiers."

"Then where the Hell are they? I thought you took hostages as experiments?" 

"Now why would I trust a group of innocent strangers to not rebel against their captor? Think about it. If I had twelve people turned into hybrids, and I stayed human, it'd be pretty easy for them to retaliate and escape. I took twelve hostages as sustenance." Channing spoke matter-of-factly.

"You sick bastard." Jack spat at the terrorist. "Why'd you agree to negotiate hostages then?"

"Well once I have you and the rest of the back-up I assumed you brought, I'll have my hostages back." The arrogant piece-of-shit smiled at Jack.

Jack shook his head in disgust. "So what you're saying is, you and the others turned yourselves into hybrids with the help of the doctors, before eating them?"

"Bingo. Now once I have the other CTU agents with me, the President will have no choice but to sacrifice you all to me as my new members, lest you die instead. After all, having an array of government agents would certainly give good intel for my future attack plans." Channing had it all planned out.

Meanwhile, Chase had not lost contact with Jack entirely, he had directed the weak signal from his bug back to CTU.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it quick. We're looking for a flight of stairs, there's only six terrorists, but they're likely to be in their animal forms for more leverage." Chase yelled into the radio adamantly.

Channing eagerly sat around waiting for the rest of CTU to appear, knowing that Jack's lack of communication would prompt their arrival.

Much to Jack's relief, but also his worry, now knowing the true intentions of Channing, Jack heard dog-like yelps and gunshots in the distance. CTU must have arrived, he thought. He couldn't hear many human screams, so he was optimistic that CTU had the upper hand. Channing's eyes looked panicked, realising he was now very out-numbered. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. The sound of approaching footsteps neared the chamber Jack was being held in. Time was running out. Catching Jack off-guard, he transformed into an ash-coloured wolf, complete with beady amber eyes, and sharpened claws, as Jack's eyes widened in horror. He struggled in his restraints as the animal lunged towards him, lacerating four nails into his pectoral. Warm blood splattered onto Jack's throat and cheek Screaming in pain, Jack headbutted the animal, which retreated with a whimper. The scores ran deep into Jack's body, turning to look, he could see bone beneath his tattered shirt.

Jack had to think quickly if he was going to get out of this alive, but no amount of government training had ever prepared him for a situation like this. He'd only seen people transform into animals in cheesy 80s horror movies. Jack's mind flashed back to an awkward first date at the cinema. He was maybe fifteen. The one detail he'd remembered from the movie, was that in order for someone who'd been scratched by a werewolf to not die, they had to mix their blood with that of the werewolf. Was it a delusional work of fiction? Absolutely. But that wouldn't stop him from leaping forward as far as his chains allowed him, biting the wolf's skinny lower leg. Jack tasted a lot of fur, which he promptly coughed out, before tasting a hint of metallic liquid.

What Chase saw as he lead the other agents to the remaining source of noise was a sight to behold. Jack looked deranged, knawing on the leg of a hollering wolf, as he made eye-contact with Chase's face of terror.

The wolf cried out in pain before transforming back into Channing, who looked gravely at Jack. Channing's forearm had a nasty gash, bleeding profusely.

"Ho-How did you know to do that?" He asked, scared, before being interrupted by Chase cuffing him, as others stormed in to release Jack. Jack should've been barely able to stand on his own two feet, weak from the blood loss and severity of the wound. But he wasn't. Standing tall, he wiped the blood from his mouth, although it stained his teeth evidently. 

"Jack...How?..." Chase faltered.

"I'll explain everything in the car, but right now, I think I need a doctor." Jack replied, sighing at the gravity of what had just happened. He felt way too alive for someone who'd just been clawed at. And Channing's expression certainly didn't convey confidence. If Jack was right, no, if that stupid movie was right, Jack had wolf DNA in him. He was a hybrid too, and Jack hoped to God he'd be able to control it.


	2. Genetics 101

Rather than risk an international crisis, Jack went back to CTU, where a doctor, sworn to secrecy, awaited him. They had disinfected his wound using a first-aid kit on the way, and taken blood samples so they could fathom what kind of biological consequences this was going to have.

Jack anxiously awaited the doctor's results, sitting in the medic bay at CTU. Doctor Amanda walked in solemnly. That can't be good, Jack decided.

"Well, let's begin shall we." She said, not-at-all confidently.

Jack sighed, knowing his fate lied in the file held by the doctor's trembling fingers.

"Comparing your DNA with those who were killed, it's pretty obvious the only reason you survived was because you obtained virus-infected blood."

"Virus? I thought the terrorists had just taken some wolf DNA?" Jack asked, confused.

"We took blood from Channing as well, the vector they used to insert the feral wolf DNA was a reprogrammed virus. Viruses change the DNA of those they infect. It's why antibiotics don't work on a viral infection." the doctor explained, as Jack nodded understandingly. He mentally scanned back through every doctor's visit he's had, he recalls a particularly nasty stomach bug he had once, the doctor had just told him to keep his fluids up and rest. Being a workaholic, Jack absolutely hated doing nothing, he resented the doctor for not giving him a pill, but now he understood why.

"Unfortunately, part of your DNA has been permanently mutated, specifically relating to vision, bone structure, and metabolism. Mutations aren't reversible, so no amount of blood transfusion will ever erase that." She said grimly. Jack's face sunk in disappointment. He was never going to be the same. There existed a monstrous element inside of him, and he was so scared of what that would mean. Would he be able to keep his job? Could he be trusted around his loved ones?

"Hang on, I thought there was some genetic editing technology created recently? Cri...crispy something?" Jack attempted to recall from last week's six o'clock news.

Shaking her head, the doctor sighed in frustration. "Damn media always jumps the gun. CRISPR does allow for genetic editing, but its accuracy is still hit and miss. If we tried using it, there's a good chance it could make your DNA even less human, it's too much of a risk."

"Damn it, so what then? Am I just some permanent mutant now?" Jack raised his voice in annoyance.

"Genetically, yes. But if you change your environment? No." She said assuredly. 

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion at her vague statement.

"Epigenetics. The study of how genes can be turned on or off based on external factors. In other words, just because something's in your DNA, it doesn't mean it'll be necessarily activated. The factors that can switch on your wolf genes, which will cause you to transform, are likely primal. Think adrenaline, fight-or-flight response, extreme emotions or stress. Given your line of work, it's pretty hard to avoid all of that. But, if you can intuitively find the precise tics and triggers that cause you to shift, you can hopefully avoid transforming during everyday stress." She elaborated.

"How about not transforming at all?' Jack replied bitterly, a slight growl present in his throat.

She raised one eyebrow cheekily "Exhibit A. You were just very angry at me, so your mutated vocal chord genes were activated and you growled at me." 

"I didn't gro-" He argued, his voice sounding even gruffer than before, stopping him in his tracks as he looked down, defeated. "I did not growl." Jack repeated calmly.

"Emotions are hard to manipulate and predict, so the prescription I'm giving you is to transform once a day."

He raised his eyebrows. "What?" He protested.

"Doctor's orders. If you can practice transforming each day, you'll eventually be able to do it quickly and painlessly, as well as suppress the tendency to do so in non-life-or-death situations." She stated coolly. 

He rolled his eyes, before striding angrily out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"This is for your own good Jack!" She called out.

Kim rushed towards Jack, throwing her arms around him. She hadn't been able to see him since he'd gotten back. "What did the doctor say? You're going to be fine, right?"

"Yes, yes sweetheart." He avoided her gaze, he hated lying to her, but being a federal agent, it wasn't exactly rare.


	3. Can't Hide It

Weeks passed, Jack was still in denial about what had happened, and kept living his life as usual. He told himself that every broken plate and unbearable desire for protein was just nothing. Jack was especially cautious about his behaviour when Kim was around. Luckily, she hadn't been working on that case, so as far as she knew, her father had just gone to interrogate another terrorist and came back with a big scratch.

Kate however, noticed Jack was a little 'off'. He was certainly a lot rougher in the bedroom, which she wasn't used to. Jack, despite his hard exterior, was surprisingly sensual and gentle. But one night, she swore his eyes were glowing, and his moans definitely sounded a lot throatier. After that night, she had postponed many of their dates, and pretended to have work early, so she could go back to her apartment instead of spending the night.

Jack distracted himself with work, paperwork following the situation, after all, he had to make sure nobody knew the full extent of what happened. The last thing he needed was the entire office knowing a rabid mutant worked among them. Hours had passed, fatigue was setting in, as Jack's computer flooded with assignments and new information. He was attempting to find the legal name of another lead they'd found, who'd used copious aliases in the past. It was proving to be very difficult, and without that name, Chloe wouldn't be able to start her search. Staring frustratingly at the screen, he jumped when Chase knocked on the door to come in.

"What?!" 

Chase froze, his eyes widening. Jack's eyes had shifted into the colour of marigold, as his heavy breathing sounded husky. Pointing a quivering finger at the glass, Jack turned to see his reflection. He too, gasped in fear, and squeezed his eyelids shut, hoping they would go away. To his relief, the orange hue of his sclera faded into a much more human milky white. Quickly dimming the glass, Jack sighed shakily. Chase felt sorry for the man, seeing the defeat in his eyes. He'd obviously been trying to hide it for some time now.

"Whatever you do, please don't tell anybody, especially Kim, I'm begging you." Jack pleaded.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Chase replied, "Don't worry, I won't. But only if you tell me everything that's happened."

"You saw me that day right? When I bit into Channing's leg? That was what saved my life, I would have bled out or died from the pain otherwise. Unfortunately, by ingesting Channing's blood, I now have the wolf genes in me, so I can change into one too." Jack explained, glumly. "The doctor said it's not curable, I just have to learn what environmental factors activate the transformation. Obviously, stress and anger are two of them."

Chase nodded, he was shocked at how well Jack was able to contain it. The man was a living boiler as far as he knew. "Have you..." He swallowed, "Have you transformed fully yet?"

"No...I'm too worried about what'll happen if I do. I don't want to do it when anybody else is around." Jack admitted.

"If you don't do it soon, I don't see how you'll be able to manage it. I knocked on the door and you looked at me like I was dinner." Chase rebutted, concerned about Jack's denial. "Why don't you try tonight? There's no major cases so everyone will be gone after 9, I'll take Kim home, and just tell her you had some project you needed to finish."

Jack pondered the idea. If he locked himself in his office, and maybe had a steak in front of him, nobody should get hurt. "Fine." He replied coldly, not wanting to admit the younger's idea was plausible.

Nervous, he paced around CTU checking one last time that everybody had gone home. Dimming the glass to be safe, he barricaded the door with various pieces of furniture. He'd popped out to the convenience store earlier and bought a cheap steak which he stashed in his office's mini fridge. He couldn't figure out how he was going to prompt a shift without some kind of present danger. Jack shut his eyes, and thought intently about the events over the past few weeks. He recalled how furious he'd been at Channing's lies, his true nature. It was his fault that fifteen innocent people died, and that Jack now had to be aware of every emotion he experienced. Jack felt himself seething with anger. Good, he thought. Focusing particularly on the man's facial expressions and arrogant voice, he gripped the edge of his desk with his fingers. He felt the desk shudder beneath his grasp, as a hunch formed in his upper back. Falling to the floor, he felt himself contract, clawing at the carpet with increasingly long nails. The only sound heard was that of his own hyperventilation. His field of view widened, as bones popped and cracked, shifting into their new positions. Hair the colour of champagne extended from his follicles. Midway through the transformation, he noticed his grotesque reflection, howling as he rapped the glass with a half-formed claw. Jack's mind felt hazy, he needed to eat something. He raised his nose at the aroma of blood and raw meat, recalling the steak from earlier. No less than five minutes later, he'd devoured the meat, licking blood from his snout and the plate. Finally, the bodily pain had subsided, as he'd adjusted to his new form.

Now the trouble was getting back into human form. Noticing the pile of clothes beneath his swivel chair, Jack realised he was going to be stark naked when he got back to well, himself. Oh well, at least he was alone. Before he could even begin to focus on changing his thought patterns, his ears suddenly pricked up and body whipped around at the sound of a toilet flushing. The nearest bathroom was quite far down the hall, must be the new animal instincts, he thought. From his lowered stance, he saw a pair of legs, female, he thought. Who could still possibly be here at this hour? She stopped suddenly, noticing the cracks in the glass.

"Jack? Jack, are you in there?" Chloe called, trying to open the door with her body weight. He panicked, he had to hide quickly. Cowering behind his desk, he was startled to hear crashing as the pieces of décor fell to the floor. Cautiously moving through the room, she locked eyes with the two orange gems in the darkness. He approached her slowly, Jack was trying to act calm and not appear as a voracious intruder. Without realising the sound it would make, he tried to call out "Chloe! It's just me!" In Chloe's eyes, she saw a wolf snarling as it stalked its prey, that prey being her. Remembering all of those self-defence classes she'd taken, she grabbed a phone book and threw it at the beast. It cried in pain and lurched forward, lightly scraping her exposed ankle. Chloe winced in pain, seeing a trickle of blood run into her shoe.

If there was ever a time more important for Jack to be human, it was now. What could he possibly focus on that would make him human? No thinking about panic, no thinking about anger, no thinking about sex, no thinking about surviving the nasty concussion he was definitely going to have. He lay helpless on the floor panting. Jack thought about mundane things, trying to distract his brain from the survival mode it desired to stay in. He thought about that new pen he needed, the laundry at home, what he'd have for breakfast tomorrow. Slowly, his breath returned to a normal pace as his bones cracked, reshaping and lengthening into their original format.

Chloe was still in shock, wrapping her ankle in some gauze she'd found in the cupboard. Her eyebrows raised, as a very naked Jack, with a large bruise on his forehead appeared curled up next to the desk.

"Jack? Wh-What...How?!" She shrieked.

"I will explain everything, just please, pass me my clothes from over there." He groaned, as his bones finished adjusting. Covering her eyes, she tossed the pile of fabric to him, as he covered himself.

...

"You didn't check the bathroom?!" she cried, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's 10:30 Chloe, why are you even still at work?!" He protested in return.

"I get my best work done when it's quiet! I even found the legal name of the guy you were looking for!"

They both sighed. Clearly, Jack was going to have to work on this.

...

Eventually, after months of practice, Jack was able to precisely change forms as needed. Once he felt better, he eventually told others close to him. Most people generally weren't too scared after he proved he had control over it. Things had changed, that much was certain. But if it meant he had a few extra tricks up his sleeve for interrogation and combat, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very corny ending for a very corny story. Shout out to the few surviving members of this section of AO3.


End file.
